<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>偷得浮生半日闲 by yuexiamian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916390">偷得浮生半日闲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian'>yuexiamian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我想了很久，也不知道该用哪种语言说爱你。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>偷得浮生半日闲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*RPS 圈地勿升<br/>*莫名其妙的脑洞，Bug全是我的，不必深究，就是想看这个调调<br/>*姑且算是牛的生贺，虽然我不确定看完了结尾是不是所有人都想打我（别误会，我发誓不是BE）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>“您好，请问您是羽生先生吗？预约了电池服务？”</p><p>这轻软的声音像一道舒缓的暖流，轻而易举地让羽生结弦混沌的脑子分明了。</p><p>“我是。是的，我想给手机换块电池。”</p><p>作为日企在中国分部的总负责人，羽生结弦见过会说日语的员工不在少数，可即便是翻译组的口译员，也没有人说得这样一口让人舒服的日语。</p><p>“您请坐，我先帮您给手机做一个全面体检。”</p><p>戴着手套的店员双手接过他递出的iPhone，通过某种神奇的程序和他手上的iPad连接在一起。</p><p>羽生结弦单手支颐，默不作声地悄悄观察眼前这个年轻人。他个子不算高挑，腿倒是很长，身材在男生中间属于纤细的那种。发丝蓬松，看起来很柔软，刘海很随意地搭在额头上，随着主人的动作一颤一颤的。</p><p>专注在iPad上敲敲打打的样子，实在是很像正在心无旁骛剥坚果的花栗鼠。</p><p>花栗鼠打了个电话，应该是遇上了解决不了的问题，想要问问同事。他说的肯定不是普通话，语速也很快，羽生结弦的中文还没好到那个份上，他没听懂什么。花栗鼠歪着头把手机夹在肩膀上，两只手都腾出来，继续敲敲打打。</p><p>蜘蛛侠手机壳？</p><p>挂了电话的花栗鼠笑得志得意满，刚刚卡壳的程序应该是继续顺利运行了。笑着笑着眼睛就眯起来，还有八重齿，好可爱好可爱好可爱。</p><p>他瞟了一眼胸牌。花栗鼠叫金博洋，隶属于……翻译部门？</p><p>花栗鼠……金博洋将手机放回到羽生结弦面前，同时把iPad的屏幕展示给他：“这是您手机的体检报告。您最关心的电池，最大容量已经降到新电池的73%……”</p><p>一个小时很快就过去了，羽生结弦再找不到什么边边角角的问题好拖延这场谈话结束的时间，只好重复早在半小时前就可以得出的结论：“现在以旧换新这手机可以抵扣700元，换新电池就要359元。”</p><p>“是的。”金博洋点头。</p><p>“电池是几年前和手机同时生产的库存品，效能已不如当年，即使换上也不可能用很久。”</p><p>“可以这么说。”那双手又在iPad屏幕上戳了几下，“库存还有218块电池，您若愿意帮我们消耗其中之一，我们十分乐意为您服务。只是我个人其实不建议这样做——当然，一切全凭您自己做决定。”</p><p>“手机的其他硬件是不是也不太好了？刚刚说到的可能过不了多久就无法兼容新系统……”</p><p>“对。而且您的手机扬声器也坏了一边。”金博洋带着鼓励的笑容看着面前若有所思的顾客。</p><p>“那我就不换电池了吧，麻烦您了。”</p><p>羽生结弦从高脚凳上站起来。他向门口走了两步又忍不住回头看了一眼，金博洋合上了iPad在原地微笑着目送他，即使知道这是Apple店员的礼仪，他也禁不住心口一颤。羽生结弦做了一个决定。</p><p>他反身折回金博洋身前：“冒昧地请问您……我不久之后可能会带我的iPod来看看，我可以指定您吗？您知道，我的中文不太……”</p><p>“可以的，您预约日语服务就好。”</p><p> </p><p>2.<br/>“合作愉快，再会。”</p><p>持续一上午的谈判终于结束，羽生结弦送走缠人的英国合作方代表，担任会议记录的私人助理宇野昌磨还想和他汇报一些增补细节，但被他制止了。“同传人选是金桑定的吧？”</p><p>“一直都是金桑。现在还在办公室。”</p><p>宇野昌磨看着羽生结弦用一种从未有过的雀跃步态快速向着金杨的办公室走去，忍不住回头和两位项目负责人隋文静与韩聪交流些八卦。隋文静轻轻捏了一把宇野昌磨的脸，笑容迷之慈祥：“小昌磨没有发现，今天的同传组里有个陌生的声音吗？”</p><p>宇野昌磨拿下隋文静不老实的手，可爱的娃娃脸非要拉个面无表情出来：“抱歉，做会议记录事情很多，没有别的精力去注意同传的音色。”他核对完最后一条记录后合上巨大的蓝色文件簿，“而且为什么隋会听日英同传？不是也有中英同传吗？”</p><p>“随便听听。而且公司派我下个月去名古屋出差，临阵抱抱佛脚。”</p><p>韩聪接过隋文静手里的文件夹让她系鞋带，想了想自己的日语水平还是决定用英语和宇野昌磨对话：“翻译厢里一般是四个人，但是今天会议的前一个多小时都是三个人轮流翻译的，一直没听到第四个声音。一个半小时左右的时候加进了第四个翻译，刚开始还有点喘。是个很年轻的声音。”</p><p>宇野昌磨皱起眉头：“韩，无意冒犯你的语言能力……但是为什么你也听日英同传？”</p><p>隋文静系完鞋带站起来：“他没听，我在会上发消息告诉他的。”</p><p>她没有拿回自己东西的意思，韩聪任劳任怨地帮他拿着，宇野昌磨对这对儿虐狗而不自知并且还没捅破窗户纸的好“父女”没什么好吐槽的，他在自己的办公室门前向他们点头示意以后就瘫在了办公椅上，然而刚坐下，他又想起来什么从椅子上弹起来冲进走廊。</p><p>“二位项目负责人带头在会上摸鱼这不好吧！”宇野昌磨追上隋文静韩聪。</p><p>隋文静摆摆手：“反正大部分时候对方代表说的都是废话，有Boss应付他们就足够了。”</p><p> </p><p>3.<br/>羽生结弦在去金杨办公室的路上很难克制自己的微笑。带着陌生轻喘的熟悉声音在耳边响起的时候他全部的困倦都一扫而光，明知情境不对，他还是产生了“他乡遇故知”的感觉。</p><p>几句话以后小翻译喘匀了气，用词和语调又完完全全变回了羽生结弦记忆中的样子。那一刻他不太确定，自己有没有在会上露出不合时宜的过分灿烂的笑容——根据与会人员的反应，他觉得应该是没有吧。</p><p>羽生结弦在得到金杨的允许后进了他的办公室，金杨正在讲日语电话：“接替的人来得及时，现在会议顺利结束了，山本君好好休息，别想太多。”</p><p>“金桑，今天来了新同传吗？草太君怎么了？”</p><p>“这其实是一件事。”金杨挠挠头，“草太上班路上被疲劳驾驶的人撞折了腓骨，组里其他能胜任的译员要么在出差要么已经安排了别的会议脱不开身，我只好找天天，哦，就是您刚才问的新同传，找他来帮忙。”</p><p>“我……我方便见见他吗？”羽生结弦原本的笃定因为金杨口中陌生的称呼减少了几分，然而没得到切实凭证，他不可能就此甘心。如若真的是他，羽生打定主意，无论如何要把他挖过来。</p><p>“天天现在大概还在翻译厢整理材料。我叫他过来。”</p><p>羽生结弦制止了金杨按下拨号键的动作：“他帮了我们的忙，还是我去向他道谢。金桑可以帮我介绍吗？”</p><p>“好，那我们走吧。”</p><p> </p><p>4.<br/>金博洋摘下耳机捏捏眉心。</p><p>这一上午过得实在不是很有真实感。因为约了导师辅导论文答辩的缘故他没有安排Apple的实习，但是昨天晚上忽然天降大锅于导师头顶，出于无奈，和蔼的老头儿只好一边就自己被迫鸽子的行为向金博洋道歉，一边改约时间。</p><p>既然如此金博洋也没有重新安排这个上午，他小时候的远大理想就是“睡觉睡到自然醒，数钱数到手抽筋”，现如今估计这后半句是无缘实现了，前半句还是要努力争取的。</p><p>没争取到。</p><p>八点不到的时候他就被金杨的电话叫醒了，说是有十万火急的事情问问他愿不愿意帮忙。“老父亲”有难“亲儿子”自觉当两肋插刀，金博洋应了声好问清楚公司地址就挂掉电话洗漱穿衣服，把头钻出衣领的时候才想起来自己忘了问金杨要帮什么忙需不需要穿正装。</p><p>再打电话发消息金杨都没再回复，他只好脱下T恤换上衬衫西裤，然后把领带和领带夹装进背包——在休闲场合穿正装顶多被认为有点奇怪，但若是在正式场合还穿T恤球鞋，就显得不尊重了。</p><p>到了地方金杨在门外等金博洋，给了他一张临时工作卡以后带着他一路划过各种闸机和分隔门，进了电梯直奔顶层。</p><p>“喂喂江哥，到底是什么事啊给你急成这样……”金博洋看了眼金杨有些歪斜的领带，从他7岁认识金杨开始这个人就一直是稳重老父亲的形象，这急三火四的样子少见到让金博洋有些想笑。</p><p>“有个很要紧的会已经开始了，但是组里的一个同传出了点状况来不了，会议预计会持续很长时间，只有剩下三个人我怕他们撑不下来。能叫到的人只有你了。”</p><p>“这么着急吗？语言和会议主题？提前说好，我没来得及看任何领域的专有名词，太专业的东西我怕是要掉链子。”</p><p>“日英。有个合作项目，高层提前对接一下商量怎么赚钱赚完咋分。互相扯皮谈条件，就这样。”</p><p>金博洋放心了。“只要不是技术对接和学术会议都好说，”他撞了一下金杨的肩膀，“不然就算是你请吃两个月的饭我也不管了。”</p><p>同为同传金杨显然也明白被专有名词支配的恐惧，但是之前两次让金博洋帮忙也实在是没有办法的事，他只好讪笑着装模作样地整理了一下金博洋本就很平整的衬衫领子。</p><p>金博洋被他逗笑：“行啦江哥别管之前的事了，而且那两次研讨会说来说去还是你顶着的时间长。这次我只要一顿铁锅炖大鹅。”</p><p>于是金博洋被好老铁带进了翻译厢，一个译员正在工作，金博洋和剩下两位打了招呼互通翻译习惯，拿过原本属于山本草太的那份会议提纲，戴上耳机调整呼吸。</p><p>然而再怎么调整金博洋还是有些紧张，轮到他的时候头几句话的气口还是比较混乱。后来他自己渐渐找到了感觉，也摸清了双方负责人的语言习惯，翻得也就顺利了很多。每个人译20分钟后换人，金博洋的第三个20分钟完成后已经有些疲累，可是想想那三位前辈已经每个人比他多说了一轮，他也只好强打精神，找点别的东西分散注意力，努力不显露疲态。</p><p>分散着分散着他发现……这个己方负责人的声音有点耳熟？</p><p>金博洋有专心听了几分钟，没听出个所以然来，会议倒是结束了。前辈们又累又饿，和金博洋道了谢打了招呼之后几乎是互相搀扶着走出去的。金博洋本身感觉还算好，再加上他在这栋大楼里除了金杨谁都不认识，他决定还是留在这里等着老父亲来捞他。</p><p>老父亲来了，还带来一个有点眼熟的客人。</p><p> </p><p>5.<br/>金杨站在原地感觉自己有些尴尬。这算什么？我临时找来救场的好朋友和我的Boss其实是认识的并且已经是相谈甚欢的关系了？</p><p>确实，金杨一开门，一句“我来介绍一下”还没想好用什么语言说呢，这二位已经开始了。金博洋微笑中透露着疑问轻叹“真的是您啊”的时候金杨满脑袋问号，想着金博洋也不关心他们公司的业务领域啊怎么会认识羽生结弦呢；而羽生结弦带着惊喜回答“我也没想到会是博洋君啊”的时候，金杨更傻了，我家鹅子研究生还没毕业呢就算他已经在很多会议上担任翻译了可是我记得那些会议Boss您都没有去啊，您是从哪里认识他的？</p><p>Boss是不会为迷茫的下属答疑解惑的，好老铁向他解释：“江哥，我不是在Apple实习吗？上个月的某天为羽生先生提供过电池服务。”</p><p>“是的金桑，博洋君很细致周到。当时听到博洋君说第一句话的时候就被惊艳到了，说的日语很漂亮呢，比我们公司一些译员说得都要好。博洋君还记得我，其实我是有些受宠若惊的。”</p><p>“您过誉啦，”金博洋活泼地笑笑，“而且您的样貌，是一看就能记住的类型呢。”</p><p>金杨听着他们你来我往。寒暄和商业互吹的时候他尴尬得想要立地掏手机出来玩，羽生结弦打听金博洋就业意向的时候他想着要是金博洋能进自己公司也好，自己和隋文静韩聪还能照应照应他，等到羽生结弦露出那种能把合作方迷得稍微让利给他的笑容的时候，金杨脑子里警铃大作。</p><p>他的老板，该不会，想泡他老铁吧？</p><p>他左看看又看看，老板在那里找话题并施展个人魅力，老铁一脸单纯有问必答。金杨一时之间也不知道是该因为羽生结弦的盯上目标就势在必得而为金博洋捏把汗，还是该因为金博洋情商很高却对感情迟钝而给羽生结弦点根蜡。</p><p>不纠结了。</p><p>“Boss，天天，我们去餐厅边吃边聊？”</p><p>民以食为天，先祭一下五脏庙。</p><p> </p><p>6.<br/>那天在公司见面之后，羽生结弦和金博洋都回归了各自的生活。</p><p>金博洋顺利和导师约了答辩辅导，当然也顺利通过了答辩拿了毕业证，也按部就班地每个工作日去Apple的翻译部门报到，偶尔也需要上店面接待日语和英语国家的客人。</p><p>羽生结弦为刚谈下来的项目加班加点，底下有的职员们一头雾水：这么频繁地加班，老大是不是心情不好？另一些人就反驳：可你看老大最近笑得比以前多了，明明就是很开心的样子啊？这种对话最后总会在“你怎么天天看老大是不是笑了”这种八卦中一哄而散，大家照旧该干嘛干嘛，毕竟……老板留他们加班的话，加班费是三倍啊！</p><p>等羽生结弦紧赶慢赶忙完了需要自己干活的部分，他几乎是立刻抓起手机，为自己的iPod预约了屏幕维修——就算屏幕是一年前摔裂的，我现在想修，不可以吗？</p><p>羽生结弦在高脚凳上坐下，果不其然，没过多久背后就想起了他心心念念的声音：“羽生先生，我来啦。”</p><p>修屏幕需要的是专业人员，金博洋不会这项技术，又正逢店里来了一位想要选购新手机的英国留学生，金博洋被叫去导购员那边帮忙，剩羽生结弦百无聊赖地坐在那里看技术人员闷声操作。</p><p>换个屏幕很快，羽生结弦这边完事的时候正巧金博洋那边的客人也选好了手机去排队交钱，金博洋隔着半个店面向羽生结弦挥挥手表示“再见”，转而走向准备间，准备从那边的员工通道回到自己的办公室去。</p><p>“博洋！”眼见着金博洋的背影就要消失在准备间的门口，犹豫再三后羽生结弦仍是叫住了他，“博洋君……请问博洋君什么时候下班？下班后有安排吗？”</p><p>-END-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*没有后续，就是没有</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>